Born From lightning and Death
by jacob551551
Summary: Hiccup was born during a winter lightning storm, in the dead of night, after a dragon raid killed some of berks vilagers, is this a bad omen for the new heir to berk, or something else ?


The island of berk rests up in the far north where the sun barely shines in winter. And on a long night when a storm rolls over the island dropping thunder and lightning many of its citizens take shelter in their homes, many of which show scars of attacks and burnings. The island also sees many raids from dragons, who pillage the food of the resident vikings, the night befor this storm three vikings lost their lives to protecting the village. however the vikings of berk were being more joyful while in their homes as they all had received word their chief was finally going to have an heir.

Chief Stoick the vast was pacing around in the lower floor of his cabin, glancing at the fire in the stone fireplace. Listening to his wife's pain from above in their bed, and the lightning from outside. His long time friend, gobber stood to the side leaning on the door frame.

Gobber broke the tension in the not so silent room. "You are worrying too much about her stoick. You know how strong willed your lass is."

"Yes gober i know my wife is strong. But what about my child? It's coming so early, i could lose either of them."

"I know, i know, but the-"

The two paused as they herd Vlak scream again and a soft cry emanate from the floor above. Both stayed silent and waited, and finally the door at the top of the stairs opened, revealing an elderly midwife, Yona, holding a walking stick in her right.

She approached stoic and smiled.

"Congratulation my son your wife gave birth to a boy, dear Valka passed out in the end, but she is fine with some rest", rasped stoicks mother.

Stoick looked at his elderly mother "i have a son, i have a son!"

"ey then go up and see him then,"

Stoick's mother ushered her son to the stairs, patting his back on way. She rested her weight on her walking stick and got her son's attention before he ascended the stairs

"Gothi is up their caring for vlaka and the child. You can head up stoick, i'll sit with your friend." as stoic climbed the stars and the door above them closed, the Yon hobbled over to one of the seats by the fire,and stared at it in thought. "Odd doesn't it seem, for my grandson to be born now gobber?"

"What do you mean Yona?"

Yona turns her head towards gobber her face deep in thought "Don't tell my son this, but the fact the young boy was born during the winter night, sounded by a snow storm poised with Thor's lightning, and a day after this season's deadliest raids. Makes it seems like an omen to me."

"Ah hel that don't sound good to me either. Stoicks a smart lad Yona, he'd figure this out himself too."

Yona shook her head " no, however smart my son is, he is more concerned about his wife and child. he will forget the outlying events."

Gobber nodded his head, "he probably will. What do you think will happen to the child because of this?"

"I don't know gobber, and with my age i probably will never know" Yona shook her head and looked up at the wooden rafters of her son's house.

Stoic approached the bed that held his wife. He looked over at gothi as she was cleaning the woven cloths she and Yona had used. Valka's hair was spread out around her, and her breathing was light and peaceful. Stoick felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to gothi, who held a small basket containing his son. she gingerly held it up to him, stokic took the basket in his arms and held it close to his chest, his eyes wept tears, and his bearded smile grew as wide as was possible.

Valka finally awoke as stoick was holding his newborn son, her face still exhausted and her body still immensely sore. But a content smile adorned her face.

"He's so small, Valka. But like a haddock he will survive," he said kissing his wifes hair.

"I expect he will stoick, but he's like a runt, like i was, when i was born."

Stoick chuckled and hugged his wife "Well Haddocks always welcome runts in our family, to ancestors of mine were hiccups, doesn't mean they didn't find their place, i think my son will join them he will fine his place in our tribe. We will make shore of it Valka"

Valka took her child out of the basket and held him up to her chest."That we will, he will be our Hiccup"

 **AN**

 **This is my first published work of fiction, and any suggestions on improvement or plot ideas are welcome, The eyes of my readers help with my editing.**


End file.
